


Alone

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: tv-universe, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal has always been alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "Alone"

Neal had been alone most of his life. It wasn't a statement intended to invoke pity, but simply a truthful recitation of the facts. Being a criminal on the run for half of his life hadn't really helped matters. And Mozzie, while his best friend, wasn't exactly the sticking around type.

The point was, Neal was used to being alone. He had pulled – allegedly – dozens of heists without backup of any kind. He had conned – allegedly – hundreds of people without detailed Patriot Act- provided FBI dossiers. This new abundance of support was months old: it shouldn't overrule a lifetime of being alone.

So why, Neal had to wonder, did the knowledge that Peter had no idea where he was being taken fill him with dread?


End file.
